Oliver and Lilly not so diffrent you and i
by Joe Rachael Bruce
Summary: Lilly was a loner. until he showed up. Loliver! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just came up with this while in speech class.

Lilly's POV

I always sat alone. It was just the way things were ever since the day in 3rd grade when amber and Ashley turned the whole school against me. My parents pretty much hated me. They were always telling me that I don't do well enough. But whatever, I was used to doing everything alone. Even the teachers let me do projects alone, while every one else had a partner. But I didn't mind.

Then one day he came to our school and he asked if he could sit with me, and me being lonely at the time, said yes. We became fast friends, and we started doing everything together. We'd walk home together and I'd always spend the night at his house. My mom wouldn't allow him in her house. But she let me go over there. I think my parents were just glad that I wasn't alone anymore.

Oliver's POV

God I hate being the new kid! I was just standing there, looking for somewhere to sit at lunch, when I saw her. She was the most amazing girl I've ever seen. She was there eating her lunch and while all the other girls where using a fork to eat so they don't mess up their nails, she was there biting into her pizza. So I walked over to her, noticing that she was alone. Later she told me that she always sits alone, but I asked her to sit down and she looked shocked but let me.

After that we became fast friends, we did everything together. She'd always spend the night at my house. I wasn't allowed to stay at her house. Her mom was weird. But we'd walk home together everyday, we'd spend weekends together and my mom would always be extra nice when she was around. I think my mom was just glad I wasn't alone anymore.

General POV

Everyone thought that the two were dating. But they ignored the questions; sometimes they would make fun of them by pretending they were. But they didn't care what the others thought because they had too much fun together to not be friends. They very rarely fought, and when they did it was bad. And everyone could tell when they were fighting because they would scream down the hall and no one could talk to either of them, not that they did a lot before.

They would never fight long because they each found it difficult to stay mad at the other, and so it went on like that until one day they were wrestling on the floor at Oliver's house, and Oliver fell wrong, pulling Lilly with him and she landed on top of him. They were laughing and when they opened their eyes there faces were very close together. Oliver was leaning up to kiss her when his little brother Jacob came down and said, "Hey! No sucking face in the living room! This is where I watch my cartoons." breaking them apart.

They agreed that they wouldn't talk about it. So Oliver asked her "do you wanna go get something to eat then head down to the beach?" she was staying at his house and she had brought her bathing suit because he loved going to the beach and she knew it. "sure." She said and they got up off the floor. They went into the kitchen and Oliver got them both an apple and a Swiss Roll. They always split a Swiss Roll when they got a snack. Then they went into Oliver's back room and got their boards. Lilly always just left hers at his house, b/c she only used it when she was there anyway. So they went down to the beach. She watched Oliver watch 'hot' girls walk by and surfed all afternoon. When it was getting dark Oliver's phone went off. He looked at the caller id and then at her. "We've got to go it's my mom." He said as he got up. He offered his hand to her and when she took it pulled her up.

Becca's POV

When they walked in the door, they were laughing, as usual. But they didn't notice that Jacob and I were sitting at the table together, Jacob doing homework and me my bills. It still surprises me when Oliver genuinely smiles or laughs and doesn't have to think about it. It used to be, he'd be in his room all the time, and he would barely talk, unless spoken too, and he never laughed or smiled. Now he was his old self again, from before Miley died.

Miley died 2 years ago. She was his best friend, and I think that he loved her, like a girlfriend, but never got the chance to ask her. She died in an accident. She wanted to help some one and forgot she had on her Hannah wig. A lot of people were turning on Hannah. But no one would tell her why. It was strange. But she went to help a girl, who was being harassed by a weird guy and he stabbed her in the chest. She died two days later. But ever since Oliver met Lilly he seems to be him self again, only losing the little spark in his eyes when she wasn't around. Even if they were only talking on the phone it was there. I could always tell when he was thinking of her, and so I allowed her to stay here, and hang around, b/c I saw what a good thing she was for my son.

Lilly's POV

When it was time for us to go to bed usually we'd just go to his room and stay up anyway but not tonight. It seemed that Ollie had something on his mind and didn't want me to know about it just yet. I was fine with that because I knew that he would tell me eventually. So I was unusually quiet tonight and he fell asleep quickly. I always loved to stay up while he slept because it was interesting to hear what he would dream about. Before he could start talking but while I knew that he was still sleeping I went downstairs, in my boxers and tank top, like always and got a drink. What I wasn't expecting was his mom was there, Just sitting there, with a glass of wine.

Becca's POV

Lilly had come down in her pjs. I was having a glass of wine while thinking of what tomorrow would do to Oliver. It was the 3rd anniversary of Mileys death. I didn't know if he told Lilly about Miley or not. So I wasn't going to say anything unless she brought it up. But I did want to talk to her, so I waited until she got her glass of water; she was here enough to know where everything was and that she didn't have to ask for anything. When she turned to go back upstairs I stopped her. "Lilly, can we talk quickly?" she just nodded and sat down across from me. "I just want you to know something. I'm really glad that you and Oliver are friends. I know u can't tell but you should see the changes in that boy that you have made." And she just looked at me, "what kind of changes? Does it have something to do with what Ollie was so preoccupied about earlier?" she said. "I don't know but probably. You and he will have to talk about it later but I just wanted to thank you." And with that I got up and went to bed.

Lilly's POV

That was weird. But I loved ollie and I wanted to know what she was talking about 'changes' but I wasn't going to go wake him. So I went upstairs and laid down on the bed next to him. I laid with my back to him and he rolled over and put his arm around my waist, and snuggled into my back. I just smiled and put my arm over his and went to sleep.

General POV

When the two got up in the morning, they hadn't moved an inch. Oliver woke up first but didn't wanna move because he didn't wanna wake her so he waited. When she finally got up too she rolled over to see if he was up. Seeing that he was said "good morning." and smiled. He smiled back and took his arm back. She stretched and got up and when to the bathroom knowing that he wouldn't insist that she go first anyway. When she came out he had his eyes closed and she thought that he went back to sleep so she crept up to the bed thinking that she could just up and down on the bed to wake him but when she got close he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling a bit to hard and she fell on top of him… again. Only this time Lilly was the one to lean down and Oliver hugged her to him and got up forcing her to get up too. She blushed red and he went into the bathroom to let her pull herself together. They silently agreed that they wouldn't talk about this time either.

**A/N:** if you know me at all you know that isn't a one shot but you need to review before I post another chapter. I need 3 this time before I repost. And I kind of want you all to hurry and click that button b/c I'm having tons of fun writing this!


End file.
